


My First and Last

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), First Love, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: “Then who is she to you?!”“I only have eyes for you!”
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/gifts), [Zail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/gifts).



> Hi hello, keep expectations low  
> Fic is divided from Yuumi’s perspective, then Aphelios’s, then Sett’s, then they will meet and you’ll see the stuff from then-

It’s nothing surprising to Yuumi when Aphelios expresses his love interest towards Sett.

Yuumi had not been around for long, but she sure was around when the newcomers Aphelios and Sett had joined the rift.

She was a cat. She had time to be all up in people’s personal spaces and pry at every little thing that piqued her interest.

Observing, was one of her best traits.

The day Aphelios, the faithful weapon of the Lunari, arrived at the rift, it was the first time Yuumi had spoken to someone... well, who couldn’t speak. She couldn’t pry anything from him at all! He was stoic, expressionless, emotionless.

She almost deemed him boring at that point, but her being a magical cat and all, realised that there was another presence within him.

 _‘Cute!’_ was heard from a feminine voice from nowhere. Yuumi was shocked.

Looking in all directions in search of the owner of the voice, she fails to notice any other person with them. Surely this Aphelios guy couldn’t have such a feminine voice, right-?

She heard the voice again. _‘Wait, can you hear me?’_

Aphelios had let a small sigh fall from his lips when Yuumi’s eyes widen considerably.

“I can, I can!!!” She says excitedly. “Where are you!?”

That night, Alune had cried for the first time in too long, knowing another being that could hear her from the spirit realm. That wasn’t all!

She was too ecstatic to see that the said cute cat popped in to visit her in the spirit realm too. For too long had Alune been secluded and isolated in the depths of the spirit realm, she was so happy to be able to give the kitty some scratches and rubs, purring ensured.

Yuumi had explained to Alune that she had a gift, being a magical cat with a magical book who was in search of finding her owner, she could go anywhere her heart would desire. Alune later explained her own situation with her twin brother on how and why they were stuck in this predicament and why Aphelios could not speak.

Understanding that information, Yuumi had deemed Aphelios to be a pretty awesome guy, and totally not because of his sisters out of this world scratches and pats. Literally.

From then on, the magical cat and marksman stuck together quite closely, and that is how Yuumi’s observing adventures end up in this predicament.

January 15th when the latest newcomer arrives on the rift, Yuumi immediately notices the change in Aphelios’s breathing.

Yuumi knows, that when she gets hungry for a nice juicy fish, she can’t help but swallow a saliva down.

So, she knows, that after a month of observing Aphelios, who can barely act upon his own will, SWALLOWING when he see’s the new brawler on the block, that night the raven-haired male was bombarded with questions that probably gave him anxiety.

“So, do ya like guys!?”

“Did you like _that_ new guy?”

“His fur is good, but it’s no better than mine!”

“Do you remember his name? Oh yeah, it was Sett!”

When out of combat and poison elixir worn off, Aphelios was able to feel. It was embarrassing, but nonetheless he confessed to her that his heart had never felt that way before. It was almost like a soul mates calling, but he barely remembers the distant vague feeling.

After observing several matches with Sett and Aphelios, Yuumi decides she wants to make some magic happen.

It’s no coincidence that the cocky brawler who wouldn’t hesitate to take his enemies down, actually falters a bit every time he saw Aphelios’s face.

Even when the two are on the same team, just as much as Aphelios steals quick glances at the Vastayan male, Sett also returns the act.

Every time when Aphelios took an enemy down, there would be an awkward compliment from the brawler.

One night, she decided to sneak out to seek the tall fuzzy man. She has some questions to ask.

How did she find out where Sett lived? Well... that’s a secret between her and book.

Sett’s at his front door, slowly unlocking it, but he’s fumbling with his keys.

“Gee, your fur really is nice up close.”

“Holy _shit-!_ ”

Sett almost falls, stumbling back away to look at the unwanted guest who most definitely scared the shit out of him.

He’s ready to strike a punch until he recognises the familiar feline.

 _‘Settrigh! Is that you? are you okay?’_ A concerned feminine voice from behind the door is heard.

“Settrigh?” Yuumi questions suggestively. The said male blushes, coughing.

“Y-yeah ma!” He yells out. “Just dropped the keys!” he regains his composure.

“ _What the heck are you doing here?”_ Sett whispers in a low voice.

The feline responds in the same hushed tone. “I’ve got some questions to ask ya _, Settrigh_ ~”

Sett was stubborn, but Yuumi wasn’t planning on leaving that night without any answers.

It was dark, it was cold.

It was lonely.

There was no reason for Aphelios to consume the noctum flowers if he were not in combat, rendering him unable to hear his sister during that time period.

The moonlight shines through the small gap of the window blinds, illuminating the marking on his left eye.

He’s lays still on the floor, wondering where did Yuumi run off to?

There’s a slight pang in his heart, telling him that this was his destiny. Could only be apart from his sister would they be together. Fate, telling him that remaining alone was his chosen way.

Aphelios doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now, it had been so long since he felt so many emotions at once.

Was he happy that Yuumi had found her owner, leaving him behind?

Was he sad that he hoped the feline would stay?

Was he selfish for wishing for more company?

Whether it was Alune? Yuumi?

or in another life,

Sett?

The following morning after receiving the BEST scratches, pats and fishes for dinner, Yuumi woke up with the freshest energy to start the day.

She thinks that she should visit the Vastayan household again soon!

That prior night commotion outside the door, the woman who claimed to be Sett’s mother opened the door and welcomed her son inside. She later saw the floating cat behind him, gasping.

 _‘Kitty! are you lost?_ ’ she had said concerningly.

Uh, I’m taking care of this cat for a friend for tonight-?’ Sett lies, not knowing what the cat would say and didn’t want to risk trouble.

Sighing with relief, she fed her son and the feline and expressed that she is always welcomed to come back.

Yuumi glances at the groggy sleeping male, smiling, remembering her success in interrogating him.

 _‘Time to go tell Aphelios the good news!_ ’ she beams, opening up a page of book and sneaks out to her destined location.

_Oh? This was weird._

Usually every morning just before matches started, Aphelios would wait for Yuumi to finish grooming herself, or whatever it was that cats do, and then they would depart together.

This morning, Aphelios was no where to be seen.

‘Maybe he went to the matches early?’ Yuumi thought to herself.

Taking in that information, she opens up book again and says her next location.

“Alune, hey!” Yuumi pops by the spirit realm.

Alune, shocked to see the missing feline. “Yuumi! Where were you? my brother was worried sick!”

Unable to read the down atmosphere, she’s only proud of her discovery of information last night. “Oh, sorry, I stayed the night at the new champions place! His mom makes really nice fish, like REALLY good fish-”

As much as Yuumi wanted to keep talking about the delicious fish his mother had made, there was a hurt and uncomfortable expression on Alune’s face, making Yuumi pause.

Alune rises from where she was seated and goes to hold the feline by her paws.

“As much as how pleasing that sounds Yuumi, you need to let my brother know if you will be by his side or not...” the silver-haired woman says, softly.

“His heart had wavered, now that he consumed the poison, our connection noticeably is weaker, and he’s unable to focus on wielding the moonstone weapons I send to him.” she continues.

An ‘oh’ falls from Yuumi’s mouth, realising that yeah, maybe she should’ve told him what she was going to do.

But it was for a good cause, and who doesn’t like surprises?!

“Sorry... but hey, I have really great news for-”

“Yuumi,”

There’s an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Alune speaks again.

“For the sake of protecting my brother... I think you need to leave for a bit.” she says, staring into the feline’s widening eyes.

“O-oh,” Yuumi wasn’t expecting those words.

“Just for his mental state, just for a bit. I’m sorry, Yuumi. I’m sure Sett’s family will welcome you for the time being.”

Torn between respect and her pride, pondering for several seconds, Yuumi’s ears hang low, admitting a sad ‘okay...’

Alune see’s the pain written all over Yuumi’s face. Of course, after spending months together, Alune didn’t want to say so, didn’t want to hurt Yuumi, but with priority and blood on the line, her brother comes before anyone else.

“I’m sorry.” Alune goes to hug the sad kitten, nuzzling her face into Yuumi’s soft fur.

“No, I’m sorry for not telling him or you...”

The cat pulls herself away from the woman, flipping to a certain page on her book.

Flicking through vast amounts of pages, she finds the one she looks for then tears the page out of the book with her mouth, gesturing to Alune to take it from her.

Reading the contents on the page, Alune gasps. “What’s this?”

Yuumi doesn’t say anything but grabs the piece of paper back with her.

“Hopefully good news for Phel.” She concludes, teleporting herself back to the mortal realm.

A day had passed since the incident.

Sett was surprised to find the feline back at his front door that following night, not with the brightest expression as well.

“I thought you went back to the moon kiddo-”

She immediately flies past him and heads upstairs, mumbling a small _‘don’t wanna talk about it...’_

Confused slightly, Sett closes the front door and follows.

It was unusual to see the prideful cat look so down. Sett couldn’t help but ask.

“Did you want my ma to cook up another fish for ya?” he crouches down to scratch at Yuumi’s head, only for her to paw his hand away.

“Your scratches suck,” she glares at him. “But yes please.”

An angry vein appears evident on Sett’s face, grinning. “You little...”

Watching the cat munch away all the meat off the bone, it’s Sett’s turn for wanting answers.

“Did something happen? Did you give the note to him?” He’s seated on his king-sized bed, looking down at the end of the bed where that cat lays.

Licking her lips clean, she nods.

“Then?”

“I don’t know, don’t ask me! I’m no love expert!” Yuumi explodes, startling Sett slightly.

“You better ask someone who can help you with this, Sett, because I think I single handily just screwed your love life up.”

Aphelios returns to his home.

_Quiet._

His head aches mildly, same process everyday of ingesting the poison, once it starts to wear off, his sense of feeling returns and he’s slowly unable to hear his sister.

At times like this, it would’ve been nice to come home to see and talk to the cat, who could pass on verbal messages from his sister to him.

“Ah,” he places a hand above his stomach. _Hungry_ , he thinks.

Setting his travel bag down, he makes his way towards his fridge. Rubbing his eyes and reaching to the handle, he realises there’s a badly taped note on the door of the fridge.

Recognising the pages’ size, he mutters. “Yuumi...?”

_Silence._

She wasn’t here.

Turning his attention back to the paper, he reads the letter.

“Too, Afellios

Hey, I ain’t the best at writing, but your magical cat told me about your feelings bout’ me.

I wanna talk, but don’t know where ya live. Here’s my address of my place, hoping you’ll drop by.

XX- XXXXXXX, XXXX, I’ll be waitin’ for ya.

-Sett”

Eyes widening, he realises what this meant.

“Oh no...” he curses, grabbing his head with the now crinkled paper in hand, sitting on a nearby chair.

He didn’t want this. He had never been in a relationship before. He didn’t have time for it. How was he supposed to feel? He was just happy enough having the tall man around enough.

What a vague letter, couldn’t he just write back whether he accepted his feelings or not?

Mind in an array and disaster, he groans.

Dropping his hands down to the bench in front of him, he realises there’s more written on the back.

“You got this!!!” messily written and signed with a paw print. It was Yuumi’s writing.

Aphelios flushes a bit, mentally telling himself to calm down.

‘Things could go well. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.

If Yuumi says it’s okay... then maybe he feels the same way, too?’

He remembers the written address. Navori of Ionia?

He groans, knowing tonight, would be another restless night.

“Ahri, look, I don’t know if that’s my thing-”

“Shhh.” the said woman shushes him with her index finger. “I’m a professional, and if you follow my advice, your crush will be charmed by you.”

The black-haired woman is Ahri, also a Vastayan who Sett came to know through joining the League rift.

He didn’t know who to go who for love advice, or at least someone who was in close proximity of his home. She was the closest to his home.

Yuumi watches the two Vastayan’s closely, still sulking from the recent events of being temporarily abandoned, again, this time by the twin siblings.

Sett clears his throat. “So, lets get this straight. Flowers?”

“Flowers.”

“Dress nicely?”

“Very.”

“That includes sleeves?”

“Yes!”

Sett groans loudly at the thought of sleeves.

Heart racing and blood pumping, Aphelios arrives at the pinpointed location that was the brawlers’ home.

Noctum essence free from his system, Aphelios was very capable of feeling everything right now.

Nervous? 100%.

He knocks on the door softly, but hopefully loud enough to grab the attention of whoever was home.

A few seconds pass by before a small ‘coming!’ is heard.

Tucking his hair behind his ear, Aphelios watches the door open, unexpectedly seeing a small woman.

“Can I help you?” Her voice is soft and her actions are gentle. Aphelios takes note that her ears are not of a human.

“Are you... Sett’s mother?” He asks.

“I am! Are you his friend?” She responds with a smile.

_Friend._

“Y-yes, I am.” God, he at least he thinks so. “Is he home?”

She nods. “Make your way upstairs and first room on the left!”

Aphelios thanks her and bows upon entry before making his way upstairs.

If he was nervous before, boy. Right now, he’s ready to be eaten and swallowed into the ground.

Does he really want to find out an answer? God, did he wish Alune was here for moral support.

Taking the final step from the staircase, he see’s the slightly opened door on the left.

‘That must be it.’ he thought.

Taking a deep breath in, he approaches the door.

_“Settrigh! Another one of your friends is here!”_ Sett hears his mother call out.

Hold on. Another friend? He didn’t remember inviting anyone to come today-

There’s a small creak that comes from the front door, making Sett look at the intruder. His eyes widened.

_Oh._

“Oh...” falls quietly from Aphelios’s lips.

_This probably doesn’t look good._

Sett’s torso was naked. Ahri’s arms were what looks to be sliding off (according to Aphelios’s perspective) the long-sleeved shirt from Sett.

Ahri too looks at the intruder, immediately recognising the other males face. She peels herself off forcing Sett into a sleeved shirt. “Oh, it’s you,”

Sett panics. “ _Shit_ , Aphelios, _uh-_ ”

Yuumi perks up at hearing the familiar name.

“No, it’s okay, Sett.” Aphelios’s voice was quiet. This was the first time Sett had ever heard him speak, and he most definitely wanted to hear more.

“Sorry I interrupted you.” He looks down.

_What was this pang in his chest?_

“I’ll come back another time.”

_He won’t._

“Goodbye, Sett.”

There was a crack in Aphelios’s voice before he turns and makes his way quickly down the stairs.

 _‘Oh fuck’_ , Sett thought. He was so sure that Aphelios had misunderstood something.

Was that a tear he saw fall from his cheek?

“What are you doing, stupid!!!” Yuumi attacks Sett with a tonne of scratches, emitting quick ‘ows’ from the male.

“He came all the way here to see you and you’re just gonna let him leave!?”

Like putting puzzle pieces together and disregarding everything that Ahri said about how to make a smooth move, he dashes out of his room without even having a shirt on to chase after his hope to be lover.

He hated it. He hated how it affected him so much.

He hated how he had the slightest bit of hope, that maybe Sett would like him back too.

Of course, he would love someone pretty by his side like Ahri.

What was so special about being a lone assassin from Targon? He never showed any emotion anyway, so why did he think otherwise.

“Aphelios, wait!” He hears Sett’s voice from a distance.

His emotions are all too messed up. He doesn’t want to face the problem now. He keeps running.

“Leave me alone!” Aphelios raises his voice. It sounded wounded. Hurt.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he just doesn’t want to be there with him and _her_.

There’s a rugged growl released from Sett’s lips and the sound of his footsteps increasing in speed.

Before Aphelios knew it, he was grabbed by the wrist and slammed to the nearest wall. He winces upon impact, glaring up at the heavily panting male.

“Aphelios _, wait-_ ”

“ _Let, me go_.” he struggles against Sett’s hold.

“You don’t understand, I’m here to talk.” Sett tightens his grasp on Aphelios’s wrists.

“And I don’t want to,” his voice cracks midway. “ _please_ , let me go.”

“Your voice is beautiful.” Sett tries to calm him down.

“Stop lying,” his patience wears thin.

“I don’t want to see you cry.” He carefully removes one hand from above to thumb at the tear threatening to fall from Aphelios’s face.

“I already apologised for interrupting you two, just let me go.” Ah, he’s definitely crying now.

“We’re not like that, Phel-” My god, he was being stubborn!

“ _Then who is she to you-!?”_

Aphelios was silenced unexpectedly when Sett uses both of his hands to grab the sides of Aphelios ‘s face and seal his lips with a kiss.

Shocked, confused, angry, Aphelios immediately struggles to push him off, failing several seconds later.

After deeming Aphelios to be less of a threat, Sett slowly pulls back from the exchange and stares into the other males’ eyes.

“Heh, guess that’s one way to keep you quiet.” he breathes out, relived to see the other male finally looked at him in the eyes.

“I only have eyes for you.” Sett says wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry you had to see what you saw then. I was asking her on tips on how I should ask you out and treat you, but guess I messed that up, huh?”

He releases his hold from Aphelios and steps back.

“Look, I ain’t the best with words, or doin’ stuff... But I wanna change that, if that means I get to see you smile.”

There’s a small sniff from Aphelios, rubbing his eyes with his forearm.

“Your cats’ too smart for me, she caught me every time I stared at you.” Sett jokingly said.

“And I only want to see more of you. Better, or for worse.”

He cups Aphelios’s hands.

“Aphelios, will you go out with me?” Sett lowers himself down onto his knees as if he was proposing.

The male lunari felt horrible for jumping to a conclusion so quickly. It had just been so long, too long since he was given his own time of free will.

He starts to sob again, making Sett panic.

“W-what!? Did I hurt you somewhere?”

Aphelios shakes his head. “No... I,” deep breath in. “I’m sorry.”

There was a pang in Sett’s chest now. Was that rejection?

“I’m sorry for misunderstanding,” Aphelios continues, relieving the heavy tension in Sett’s heart.

“I will.” he says after holding his breath for a bit. This makes a smile crack on Sett’s face.

Sett wants to reach in for a kiss again, but Aphelios denies him of the act by forming a ‘X’ across his lips with his index fingers, rendering the Vastayan male confused.

“But... I need time.” There’s a faint blush on Aphelios’s cheeks. Cute, is the first thing Sett thinks.

“All the time in the world for you.” Sett reassures.

“I’m no good, I never had imagined a relationship... let alone with you.”

“Well thank your cat and keep imagining, because we’re only gonna get better together.” He pulls Aphelios into a hug.

“Please take care of me...” Aphelios mumbles into his chest.

“Will do.”

“Oh my, boys, what happened to you two?” Sett’s mother gasps when her son and friend walk back into the household looking like a typhoon hit them.

Aphelios’s eyes were puffy, swollen and slightly red, whilst her son was out of breath and... topless?

Sett turns to look at Aphelios, the two exchange a knowing look and Sett clears his throat.

“Ma... This is Aphelios. It’s a bit sudden, but... I want him to stay by my side forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dudes, there is a several month time skip :))

Back against the bedframe with Yuumi in his lap, Aphelios smiles at her, scratching her head to sleep while thinking what in the world could he have done to deserve this moment he was in right now.

He had moved in with his lover a few months ago, with the high and undeniable approval from Sett’s mother.

He had apologised and reconciled with Yuumi, even though it wasn’t necessary.

He had updated his sister that he was no longer alone with the help of Yuumi delivering the message, and he was happy with his living condition right now.

Whilst reading his book, Sett enters the room loudly, startling the male on the bed.

“You should’a seen me fightin’ today, Phel!” He roars, pausing when he hears a ‘shhh’ from the male on the bed.

Sett looks at Aphelios whose pointing at the sleeping feline on his lap. _Oh._

The taller male apologises, gesturing that he’ll hit showers first before chatting then.

Watching him walk into their shared bathroom, Aphelios returns his attention to reading his book quietly.

Aphelios wonders why Sett wasn’t out of the shower yet. Nearly 20 minutes had passed. Did something happen to him?

Concerned, he closes the book he reads and carefully removes Yuumi from his lap. Picking her up in his arms, he places her on her nest of pillows just by the corner of the room.

Now walking towards the bathroom door, he hears the sound of the shower running. 

He stands in front of the door, knocking gently. “Sett...? Are you okay?”

There was no answer. Only the continuous sound of mass water droplets splashing on the bathroom floor.

Aphelios goes to try calling out again, until he hears a very distinct groan.

“ _Ah, Phel_...” Sett’s voice is muffled, but those were the words Aphelios could make out.

Was he in pain!? Was he calling for help?

Panicking, Aphelios answers to his distress. “I-I’m coming in, Sett!”

He slides the door open. “Are you okay, Sett-!” there’s a loud bang from the door opening.

Jolting at the noise, A fully wet Sett looks up at the directions noise. “Fuck _, Phel?!_ ”

“ _OH,_ my goodness!” Aphelios nearly shrieks, blushing and covering his eyes from what he saw. “ _I’m so sorry!”_

_That_ , was Sett Jr.?

Why was Sett holding his privates? Why was it so big? Was he in pain? Was _it_ in pain?

SO many questions had ran through Aphelios’s head at that moment.

Face smothered into his pillow, Aphelios couldn’t help but think of what on earth he should say when the other male comes out of the bathroom.

He also couldn’t help but keep the image of the size of Sett’s downstairs and wet naked body.

Something small stirs inside Aphelios, but he’s unaware of what emotion it could be.

Shower water stopping, Aphelios braces himself for the worst.

Minutes later, the tall Vastayan male steps out of the bathroom with just a pair of grey sweatpants on and a small towel hung loosely on his neck.

Aphelios readjusts his position on the bed, sitting with his back against the bedframe again.

He takes a deep breath in, ready to speak.

“I’m sorry that I-”

“I’m sorry about-”

They both pause, not wanting to speak at the same time.

“You first,” Aphelios says.

Sett, scratching his head awkwardly, clears his throat. “Uhh, sorry you had to see that... I was just,”

Sett looks for any sign of discomfort on Aphelios’s face before he continues. “it’s just been awhile.” He walks over to their shared bed.

“Been awhile since?” Aphelios asks almost too quickly. Did he not see what he was doing? Was he playing dense?

“Since I masturbated, Phel.” he responds, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

Sett stares into Aphelios’s eyes, expecting a negative reaction. But no, instead there is confusion.

Drying his head with the towel, he waits for a response. “Uhh... you gonna keep me hanging, or,”

“What’s that?” Aphelios asks quietly. Sett’s eyes widened.

“Could you repeat that, Phel?” He’s turned his body around fully now, facing the smaller male.

Afraid of the response, Aphelios hesitates. “ _M-masturbate..._ what is that?”

Sett couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You haven’t done it before?”

Blushing, Aphelios defends. “I can’t do something that I don’t know what it is.”

Some sort of wild instinct kicks inside of Sett, but he wills it down, diluting the information he just received.

Sett readjusts his position and inches closer to Aphelios.

“It’s when you get a little frustrated, then you play with yourself down there, and make yourself feel, _real_ good.” Sett deadpans, watching Aphelios’s eyes widen.

“Oh,” His face was red now, definitely not expecting those words as an answer.

Laughing, Sett definitely thinks it’s time to get off this topic.

“Look, it’s okay Phel-”

“Is there anything I can do to help you with it?”

_Oh._ Now Sett definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“ _Uhh,_ ”

“If you’re in pain, I want to help you.” Aphelios goes to grab Sett’s hands and pulls them to his lap.

“Be with each other, through our best and our worst, remember?”

There’s an innocent spark in Aphelios’s eyes that Sett notices, and it almost feels so wrong that Sett was going to be the first to defile him.

Bringing their intertwined hands up, Sett places a kiss on Aphelios’s knuckles.

“Phel, you know I ain’t forcing you to this, so at any time you feel uncomfortable, just punch me, kay?”

Blinking, Aphelios chuckles. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sett pushes Aphelios down gently onto the mattress and hovers above him. “Can I kiss you?” Sett waits for an answer like a puppy waiting for their owner.

Sett admires every time; how flawless his lovers’ face was. So beautiful. So cute.

Aphelios links his arms around Sett’s neck, nodding shyly in response. “You can.” he smiles.

Pulling the Vastayan male down closer, their lips connect together ever so slowly, yet sparks and fireworks ignite in each of their hearts.

Eyes half lidded; Sett releases a soft grunt when he feels the soft pair of lips against his own and a delightful scratch at the base of his ears.

A shaky breath withdraws from Aphelios’s lips when a sneaky hand from the other male makes itself under his pyjama shirt.

Pulling away first, Sett breathes out. “If we do this together Phel, it’s no longer masturbating.” The calloused hand pushes Aphelios’s shirt up to bunch up above his pecs.

Aphelios watching quietly and hiding his mouth behind his hand, Sett lowers himself to be face to face with the smaller males’ chest.

“It’ll be called making sweet, sweet love.” Sett sings romantically before placing a soft kiss on the soft nub, earning a tiny twitch from the body under him.

Aphelios gasps when Sett latches his tongue and brings his other hand up to simultaneously stimulate both buds, pinching it and nibbling it softly.

“ _Aah_ ,” a soft moan draws from Aphelios’s lips, hands now tangling themselves in the brawler’s fluffy hair. Aphelios doesn’t notice it, but he’s unconsciously pushing Sett’s head closer, harder onto his chest.

“ _Sett_ ,” it almost comes out like a whine. Sett smiles on his chest, knowing he’s making the other male feel good.

“Sweet god, you’re too cute for me, Phel.” He blows raspberries in-between Aphelios’s slim pectorals, causing the Lunari to erupt in laughter.

There was no more pleasing sound in this world he could desire to hear more than his little lovers’ laugh. Or was there?

“H-how it this cute,” Aphelios stutters, flushed red to his ears.

“We’re supposed to be doing something dirty, but you’re so innocent it’s killing me” Sett grins, reaching in to kiss Aphelios on the lips again.

There are butterflies flying inside his tummy.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t have time to do this with others...” Aphelios avoids eye contact with the other male.

“And I’m _so_ glad, you didn’t do this with anyone else.” Sett murmurs against Aphelios’s neck, placing a small pec his collarbone, before biting.

“ _Ah!?_ ” Sett grinds his knee against Aphelios’s growing bulge.

“Because this is where the real fun begins.” Something in Sett’s tone changes, causing Aphelios to whimper.

“ _Phel_ ,” Sett says breathlessly, thrusting his three digits in and out of Aphelios’s virgin entrance, groaning when the marksman clenches desperately. “ _Baby_.”

Sitting upright on his lap, Aphelios rolls his hips against the fingers inside him _so deep_ , shivering when his own cock ruts against the others’ larger and throbbing one.

“ _Sett,”_ Aphelios choked out, “it’s hot...”

God fucking right it was hot. Sett never thought he would live the day where he would see his little lover fuck himself on his hands while grinding shamelessly into his own cock, moaning his name over and over again like a prayer.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly, an erotic squelch comes with the act, Aphelios whining at the loss of being filled.

Thick slobs of lube drip from in between the smaller males’ thighs, quivering.

“ _Sett_...” Aphelios begs deliriously, shaking his hips to be filled again.

“Patience, baby _, patience..._ ” Sett uses his non soiled hand to grab the condom packet and tear it open with his teeth, gesturing for Aphelios to scoot a little bit over.

Pyjama top unbuttoned and hung loosely on his shoulders, Aphelios seats himself on Sett’s knees, watching, blushing.

Cock all hard and erect, twitching for embracing, Sett fastens the piece of rubber over his dick quickly, breathing heavily.

“Are you ready, Phel?” Both men lost in each others eyes and lust, Aphelios with blown eyes hungrily nods, diving in for a now wet and messy kiss.

Groaning, Sett helps Aphelios adjust himself closer to him without breaking the kiss.

Hand placed carefully on Aphelios’s backside; he massages the cheek.

Lining himself up before slowly sinking down, Aphelios unknowingly bits his own bottom lip as his insides are slowly filled with something much bigger than fingers.

“ _Mmnh_ , _a-ah_ ,”

“Focus on me, baby _, focus on me_.” Sett helps relieve the pain of being stretched by bringing his other hand forward to stroke at Aphelios’s dick, thumbing and stroking expertly to distract the other.

“Fuck,” Sett absolutely bottoms out at how tight the smaller male was. Just the tightness alone nearly made him blow his load.

Seconds later, Aphelios fully sheaths himself full of Sett’s cock, nearly passing out.

“Are you okay, Phel?” he brings a careful hand to brush Aphelios’s hair out of his face, pecking just above his eyebrow.

Forgetting momentarily that he wasn’t breathing, Aphelios breathes out heavily, nodding.

“You’re just, a bit big...”

“Just _a bit?_ ” Sett smirks.

A slap to his chest.

“S-shut up.” Aphelios argues back weakly.

Chuckling, they wait for the smaller male to give the signal to keep going. Sett still makes work of Aphelios’s front side, all the whilst biting gently in the crook of his neck, leaving a few fresh marks.

After what seemed like several minutes later, Aphelios mutters a small ‘ready.’

Without detaching their connected parts, Sett flips their positions around, Aphelios’s back now on the bed.

Placing his hands on Aphelios’s hips, Sett pulls slowly out until it was only the tip of his dick inside, only to slam it inside again causing Aphelios to arch his back in pleasure.

They both moan together loudly at the same time.

Maintaining a steady rhythm, Sett thrusts at a vigorous speed messily, trying to locate his lovers’ sweet spot. Aphelios wraps his legs around Sett’s waist to bring him closer, mouth hung open from the intensity of ramming.

“You probably don't know this, but,” Sett breathes heavily into the shell of Aphelios’s ear.

_Thrust._

_“Aah?!”_

_Found it._

"I love you, _baby_.”

Increasing his speed, Sett thrusts at an unforgiving pace that sends Aphelios into a crying hot mess.

Throwing his head back, Aphelios’s dick threatens to spill every time there’s a rough jab at his prostate.

“ _S-Sett, I feel weird_... _mmh,_ ” Aphelios slurs, drooling. “ _Need to,_ ” Sett bites in the junction of his neck. “p-pee.”

Growling, Sett grabs Aphelios's trembling thighs with his large hands, bringing both of his legs up and placing his ankles onto each of his shoulders. This new position drives his cock deeper, harder, faster inside him, Aphelios practically screaming now.

“That’s not the need to pee, Phel.” Tightening the grip on his thighs, he slams back harder and harder with each thrust. The sound of filthy moans, skin slapping against skin and low groans fill the room.

“Do you wanna _cum,_ baby?”

“Sett,” He whines. “I-I want to cum.” nodding frantically, eyes watery and drool dripping down his chin.

Feeling his own release closing in hard as well, Sett wraps a large sweaty hand around the smaller males’ erection, giving a few quick strong strokes and presses a thumb to his slit all the whilst thrusting.

“Fuck, me too,” Sett pants. “Cum for me, Phel!” he growls.

Back arched off the bed, eyes screwed shut and toes curling, Aphelios came with a sob, cum spilling all over their torsos and Sett’s hand.

Hole tightening on his cock severely and witnessing such a beautiful sight that was his lovers’ peak of euphoria, Sett follows behind, burying his face into Aphelios’s neck to muffle the groan he made when climaxing.

Heavy pants are echoed throughout the room.

Aphelios was still quivering from the overstimulation and when Sett slowly pulled out of him.

Pulling off the condom and tying it up, discarding it to god knows where in the room, Sett bottoms out and crushes Aphelios’s legs.

“H-hey, off! dirty,” Aphelios barely has the strength to fight him off.

Sighing lazily, Sett responds. “Laterrr, just had the first and best sex of my life.”

Hearing his statement, Aphelios blushes. “I’m your first...?”

Smiling, Sett pulls himself up to kiss his lover for the seventh time that night. He nods.

“Wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

Yawning, Yuumi wakes up to the smell of something... odd.

Rubbing her eyes with her paws, she adjusts her eyesight to the dim room light, noticing Sett and Aphelios tangled in each others arms in their sleep.

Sniffing again, she looks down in front of her, seeing the culprit of the odd smell.

Rubber.

Strange white substance.

Sweaty.

Yuumi gasps in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks mochi and stena for indulging in this weird mini settphel series with me! hope you guys had fun :))   
> thanks everyone else as well for kudos+support!

**Author's Note:**

> do a oneshot, i said-  
> timeskip+first time s*x next chapter really soon :))))  
> ARE THEY TOO OUT OF CHARACTER????;;;;;


End file.
